Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a dredge for simulating a bait ball.
Background
Dredges are teaser presentation devices utilized while trolling to simulate a bait ball. Teasers, such as artificial and natural hookless baits, are typically connected to arms extending from a central hub. Some dredges are as wide as 36 inches in diameter, as a greater number and spread of the presentation of the teasers more realistically imitates a bait ball. The arms are typically fixed to the hub, creating a storage problem when the dredge is not in use. Examples of available dredges can be found at most internet and catalog saltwater tackle supply, such as Tournament Cable and TackleDirect, both of which maintain internet sites.
A few dredges have collapsible or screw-in arms to improve the ability to store the dredge. However, the collapsible dredges and dredges having screw-in arms typically require tools to allow reconfiguration between the collapsed and open position. Additionally, dredge arms are prone to breakage, particularly when utilizing weighed natural baits, such as mullet. Replacing a single on most collapsible dredges require the dredge to be completely disassembled, which can be difficult on a rocking boat and can also lead to lost components.
Thus, there is a need for an improved dredge.